1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna structure, and more particularly, to an antenna structure constructed by metal wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As wireless telecommunication develops with the trend of micro-sized mobile communication products, the location and the space available for implementing antennas is becoming increasingly limited. Therefore, some built-in micro antennas have been developed. Currently, some micro antennas such as a chip antenna, a planar antenna and so on are commonly used. All these antennas have the feature of occupying small volume. Additionally, planar antennas have also been designed in many forms such as micro-strip antennas, printed antennas and planar inverted F antennas. These antennas are widespread, being applied to GSM, DCS, UMTS, WLAN, Bluetooth, etc.
Thus a variety of reformed antennas and wireless communication products appear for various market requirements. Reducing the size of the antennas, improving antenna efficiency, and improving impedance matching become important topics of the field.